Jealousy
by kez-michelle
Summary: Just a short introduction to something which may become more... Eric as his bad, vampire, Viking self. Not set in any particular season just read and enjoy. Rated M for future possibilities.


**A/N: Just a fun little thing I wrote at the peak of my love for Eric Northman. Maybe I'll continue with some lovely smut, this is simply a taste and the female is not necessarily Sookie… You may make her whoever you wish, enjoy.**

"Has your excuse of a male companion finally gone?" A low mutter came from the doorway.

I had partially expected this; I knew Eric wasn't the type to be disgruntled by some other type of competition. I just couldn't tell if he was angry or amused but either way- I was entertained.

My eyes roamed the pages upon my laptop, looking at the article but not actually seeing it. I wanted to annoy him; hell, he'd annoyed me enough recently. I continued to stare at the bright screen within my dimly lit bedroom, not showing any blatant response to him; hearing a small growl burrowing within his broad chest.

So, it was an angry mutter.

I laughed to myself with the slight shake of my head; he was suddenly at the edge of my comfortably large bed, staring down at me. My vision gazed upon him for a moment, I just couldn't help myself. He stood there in all his 6ft glory, golden hair slightly styled back, the storm of his blue eyes blazing into mine, the line of his strong jaw tensed as I saw the muscle lightly twitch beneath his pale skin. God, he was gorgeous.

Barely managing to turn myself away from him, I focused upon the screen once more before finally speaking.

"I'm allowed to have male friends, Eric." I answered tonelessly, clicking onto the next unimportant page of writing.

He didn't respond or if he did, I didn't see it.

I could sense his eyes upon me, no, more than that; I could feel his eyes. It was a hot night and I couldn't hack my normal silk bottoms, I grabbed one of my old t-shirts that led mid-thigh and left my night attire at that. I could only assume Eric was taking full advantage of my unusually bare legs even in his light fury.

Pretending to read had never been so difficult. I was tempted to snatch my quilt and smother myself within it but that would only end in Eric smirking at my uneasiness of his stare.

Now I was the one becoming irritated, with a groan I slammed my laptop shut and faced him. "What do you want, Eric?"

It took him another moment for his eyes to finally meet mine and when they did I was annoyed for taking away my electronic distraction; now I had nothing to stop me from appreciating his beauty.

My expression must have given something away because I could see the slight flicker of his mouth. He continued to stare down at me.

"What-do- you -want, Eric." I repeated, emphasising upon each of my words.

"Do I need a reason to come and see you?"

"Yes." I replied instantly, causing his normal smirk to arise. "And just because I had a guy around, isn't a good enough one." I added quickly with my own little smile, causing his lips to slip into a straight line.

"I can smell him on you." His voice was thick with disapproval and his nose crinkled in disgust, I groaned at his childish attitude.

"Whoever I smell of," I rolled my eyes on the word 'smell', "Is nothing to do with you."

There wasn't a flicker of emotion upon his stone face as he stared down at me. He took one more step towards me, causing his knees to skim mine for a moment- I slowly scrambled back on the bed.

I knew how to play with Eric, how to push his very discreet, untouched buttons but I wasn't stupid. I knew when to be cautious and when I couldn't read anything from him, was when he was most dangerous.

So we stared at one another. I was fully aware as to how vulnerable I looked compared to his general Viking being. My back almost fully against the bed, my chest evidently rising, my arms barely keeping myself up- whilst my fingers coiled upon the cold sheets and he seemingly became closer and closer.

"Play your next move very carefully." He warned softly, a threat that should never have sounded so appealing.

I swallowed and he was above me. My body flat against his, his one hand locking down both my arms, our lips so close together.

Pure instinct interrupted my comatose state, forcing a more predatory reaction, now I was the one above him- or rather upon him. I growled when his hands slid down my waist to rest firmly upon my hips, locking me against him.

His lips flickered into a cruel smirk at my obvious annoyance.

"I'd always thought you'd be on top," as his husky voice disrupted me, he gently pushed down on my hips, rocking me ever so slightly against him.

Oh god, he repeated these actions so tediously slow-I could feel myself responding, my lips parted, my eyes began to flutter close.

The next thing I knew, he was sat up too. His lips barely touching the hollow of my ear, I had to physically hold back a shiver.

"Jealously," he whispered darkly, the slow brush of his lips upon my skin causing my muscles to relax. "Does not suit me well." He continued upon the same sensitive skin, his lips just running along my throat, my jaw, my collarbone…


End file.
